Sasuke's Pride is out to get him
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Just a little nonsense story about Sasuke's pride being out to get him and ultimately trying to humiliate him in revenge for all other Sasuke's other emotions that he locks away...


**Sasuke's Pride**

**I hope you enjoy, really I do! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this but I found it kinda fun :)**

The dog looked angry and for a second Sasuke felt his calm demeanour slip into one of slight alarm. Of course he quickly masked this outburst of emotion.

It was a savage dog, long teeth protruding from a foaming mouth that matched its equally vengeful eyes which themselves were bottomless pits of black rage. Sasuke surprised himself when he realised he was backing away from the dog. In fact, he was pretty sure it was a wolf.

As soon as this movement became noticeable to the wild animal, its hackles raised and it growled a deep roar of malice. Sasuke still wasn't sure what he had done to the thing itself to cause such an outrage. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of the claws of the beast but at the same time he didn't want to be seen engaging in combat with a stray dog. No, he had his pride.

The wolf's warnings ended abruptly as it launched itself through the air towards Sasuke's face. Yelling, Sasuke decided pride was going to be discarded and drew his katana against the beast. With as much force as he could muster, Sasuke brought the full weight of the blade down on the mutt's face and waited for it to fall. (Wherein he could run away quickly and hoped no one had seen his slight cowardice.)

Unfortunately, pride had decided to smack some Uchiha arse and the strike of Sasuke's power did nothing to deter the dog and unexpectedly Sasuke found himself on his back with the thing on his chest and wet, warm slobber being dribbled down his exposed chest and making its slimy way down to pool in his belly-button.

Sighing to himself he began pushing at the dog's face, releasing stinging blasts of chakra from his fingertips. However, pride had once again made the decision to come back for round two and this time it's personal. Pride began to weave Sasuke into a hopeless hole of humiliation and Sasuke soon began to notice the fact that instead of hurting or providing discomfort for the dog, his chakra blasts were actually soothing the thing to sleep with a relaxing massage.

When the dog had finally fallen asleep on Sasuke's chest and rendered him unable to sit up Sasuke at last knew that his mental torment was over and his pride had called it a day.

However, his pride had other ideas and just before it packed in for the day and let Sasuke rule over it once again and lock it away with his other emotions, pride ultimately decided that it would have one last rampage of revolt against its sadistic ruler and then felt it necessary to poop on its master's face before leaving for good.

The struggling continued for a good half-hour between Sasuke and the heavily snoring dog but at last he threw the animal off his body and with a loud gasp of inhalation to restore his previously enclosed air space, Sasuke stretched in his new found mobility.

…Then froze in utter shock and humiliation. Sitting rather smugly on a bench not three meters from him was his master Orochimaru and his medic, Kabuto. Raising a white hand to the air Orochimaru let it drop in an air chop whilst proclaiming to Kabuto:

"Stop!"

Sasuke groaned as he saw Kabuto smile thinly to himself and he heard a small beep as Kabuto paused the stop watch he held lightly in his fingers. Orochimaru turned to him and asked coyly:

"And what is the survivor of the Uchiha Clan's, apprentice to Lord Orochimaru, master of the Sharingan's technique's time, Kabuto?"

"Thirty-three minutes and forty-three seconds, Master"

Orochimaru laughed in mockery. Sasuke had reached his limit and rebuked:

"It was a heavy dog, Lord, its weight was so vast-"

"Weight?" Orochimaru teased, "Weight? If anything it must have gotten lighter, look!" Orochimaru pointed at Sasuke's robe and added joyously;

"It peed!"

_Sasuke's pride felt as if this was a job well done and laughed to itself in merriment. With earnest it solemnly promise to Sasuke's emotions of happiness and comedy that they would have there turn at escaping. _

**There we are, was it even slightly funny? That was what I was aiming for. I would say rate and review but let's not spoil the thing with me being stupid…lmao.**


End file.
